Inter-gender Tennis!
by Crows-Love-Henry
Summary: [Series of Girls' Division's Sleeping Beauty] A story where boys and girls play tennis together. After the nationals, inter-gender tennis was announced, and it caused many players to be a group of... what even? It's a group of crazy tennis freaks. So they cause the most interesting scenes, let it be humorous or romantic.


**Crows: Hello, this is a series for my one-shot Girls' Division's Sleeping Beauty! God, I am getting butterflies in my stomach. I hope people actually enjoy this, but I really like to write this. Akutagawa Juri my sleep most of the time though, she sleeps for than Jirou, but she knows when to be awake. I hope people review.  
**

**I don't own prince of tennis, duh? This is continuation of Girls' Division's Sleeping Beauty.**

**warnings; OCs, crap of a story, and first/second try of writing a Prince of Tennis story. ;A; oh and forth wall breaking cause I am a crappy narrator.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A Mixture of Boys and Girls' Tennis?  
**

After the National Tournament of both girls and boys (separately of course), everything went pretty normal... Tennis practice multiplied its intense mood though, and we're not just talking about the boys' division. "Akutagawa Juri, 20 laps around the courts!" a yell was heard in Hyotei's tennis courts.

"Eh?! But Natami-buchou, I thought it was supposed to be only 10?!" whined a junior student with curly orange hair and brown eyes to her captain. This is Akutagawa Juri, a girl who is basically a female version of her older brother, Akutagawa Jirou. She sleeps more than her brother, but she stays awake better than him. "Wait a minute... Is it your time of the mon-"

The second year was cut off by a freshman with blue hair and eyes, slapping her hand over her upperclassman's mouth. "Juri-senpai, please be quiet. You wouldn't want Yoshio-buchou to multiply your laps, would you?" she smiled at the usually sleeping girl. This is Yukimura Hanako... she's a total tomboy (despite her feminine appearance), she's a freshman to be feared.

Shaking her head furiously, Juri was finally let go and decided to just do the 20 laps and go sleep on the bench like everyday. Hanako sighed and went back to her swinging practice, listening to their captain yelling at everyone. 'Yeah... it's Yoshio-senpai's time... but she seems angrier than usual. Usually even if she's mad she just lets Juri-senpai run 10 laps... I wonder what made her so mad to make it 20?' the girl wondered absentmindedly.

* * *

It was now the end of practice, fortunately, the girls' captain didn't get mad over the fact Juri was sleeping like always. "Everyone clean up! The boys' division is coming over; we're making an announcement!" Natami called for the girls as they hurried to clean up.

Girls were squealing about seeing the boys' regulars and how handsome and cute they were, as some grumbled in distaste of having to see the popular boys who would make girls noisy and more annoying. "Oi, Yoshio. Still not done cleaning up? I thought you were better than this," an all too familiar arrogant voice was heard, followed by the most girls' cheers and confessions for the intruder.

"Atobe-sama!" ... Ew... I mean. The girls screamed, soon other names of the regulars were yelled out as they entered. "Kyaaaaaa!" ...Okay, I am quitting as a narrator and possibly an author if I have continue to do that.

Natami turned to the King of Hyotei, "Well excuse me, your highness who is a pain in the ass, but it's not me who is distracting the girls of this tennis club!" she barked at him with hostility. Girls starting giggling and whispering to each other until their captain sent a glare their way, "Continue cleaning you good for nothing fan girls!" she points at them, soon followed by heavy breathing due to overdone yelling.

The vice-captain...um... who? Oh yeah, Satoyu Orika appeared and bowed down, "Sorry about that, Atobe-san. She's been barking since the discussion this morning." The senior apologized repeatedly until Sumaru Kanako, this manager and data player cut her off by adding what she deemed as 'necessary information' in the situation.

"Today seems to be Natami's time. The fact that she's angrier than usual means that what we talked over this morning pissed her off to new heights..." Kanako grinned as she added a totally unnecessary comment: "Hm, I knew I should have noted this since our first year... Atobe Keigo greatly pisses off Natami, either it's his presence, name, or anything that is to be reminded of him. No wonder she's usually tempered during tennis practices or when there is a meeting with the student council."

As the few regulars have a conversation, the captain yelled harshly at the girls who hurried cleaning in fear of what their captain would do. Soon enough they were finished and Atobe (and Yoshio) could finally talk to the group of males and females who are wondering what this announcement is for, they rarely had announcements together after all; even the Akutagawa sibling were awake, despite wanting to give in to sleep.

Clearing his throat to catch the attention of people (and maybe snapping his fingers as well to keep in character), everyone turned to him and the now calmed Yoshio. "This morning, we had a sudden news from the Tennis Association of Japan, announcing that they have started to introduce us new tournaments. And yes, this has something to do with both divisions," the king said before anyone could even voice the question that was never asked, but answered. "Continuing on, the news is shocking, but of course I wouldn't be shocked like a commoner! I am too great to be shocked by something that is to be expected! Be awed by my prowe-!"

Once Atobe Keigo had drifted to his egotistical speech, Natami got pissed and decided to jab him on the side; glaring at the king of Hyotei, an 'I don't care if you're the king, you piss me off so I am going to hit you if you dare heighten your ego any further while announcing something so important' aura appeared around the captain and she turned the members of the tennis teams with such a nice serene smile.

'That smile doesn't go well with what she just did to Atobe!' they all thought. 'The queen of Hyotei's tennis club is indeed someone to be feared...' the boys and girls shivered as the captain continued to smile.

"As this king was way too egocentric, I shall continue the speech," she told them as Atobe held his sides which has been hit by his fellow captain (of course he is not going to show his pain, because that would be called a weakness!). "Anyways, the news is rather surprising but it is expected sooner or later. The tennis Association opened up Inter-gender Tournaments in Japan for schools, I guess it's to see the cooperation between female and male but yeah... There is going to be tournaments coming up for it. So Atobe and I are going to be asking you people to work together, train together, play together. And do it nicely. Any questions?" she asked.

Everyone stayed silent, "No? Okay then!" Natami walked away as Atobe straightened himself, coughing he exited (followed by Kabaji of course) and so the members were left alone to relieve themselves because of the tension the two captains always make unknowingly.

"That's all? I guess it's time to go home!" Akutagawa Juri's voice was heard in the silence; she stood up and yawned, walking away with her bag as Jirou dragged himself to following her. "You guys coming?" she turned to the regulars as they hurriedly walked away with them.

"I guess... after-school practices are over?" a boy in the group of both genders asked as they all shrugged, leaving the place.

* * *

The regulars walked home, though separating ways. On the way home, the Akutagawa siblings were walking together; their childhood friends Ryou and Gakuto went another day so they ended up being lonely and quiet, their walks were usually noisy with Gakuto and Ryou's arguing after all.

Jirou was starting to doze off a little as Juri tried rather hard to stay awake. Truly this is troublesome... "Ahn~ It seems you two are about to drop asleep on the ground," They heard an arrogant voice and turned their heads to see a limousine, Atobe and Kabaji sitting inside the fancy vehicle. "Get in you two, I'll get you guys home. Be awed by my generosity!" they went in as Atobe blows more air into his ego bubble.

Falling asleep on their way home, they were dropped by the king in their house as they woke up for enough time to get in and do what they always do. Jirou hand to tend to the family's cleaning store, though falling asleep. Juri goes to bathe first and attempts on not falling asleep in the tub full of warm water, exiting soon enough before falling asleep after changing to a t-shirt and shorts.

* * *

Meanwhile (with a few rewinding) in Kanagawa Prefecture, Hanako got home around 5:40 PM and looked around only to not see her brother like usual. The girl went to great her mother and grandmother as she went to her room to do homework which is later finished at around 6:30 PM, soon her older brother is going to return home after his check up.

To relieve of her boredom, she picked up a dart from her desk and threw it at a target board behind the closed door. This is repeatedly done till she had used up all the darts, then taking taking them of the board, she repeated the action. 7 o'clock, her mother told her to take a bath and after staying there she got out immediately and changed.

'7:30... Seiichi-nii's back,' she looked at the time and went downstairs, seeing her brother making his way to the bathroom. "Welcome back, Sei-nii," she smiled at him as he returned the gesture as he got up to the second floor.

After dinner was the usual like it always is; Hanako insist that her brother check over her homework, and then the whole family staying in the living room. "Oh yes... Hana-chan, I believe something happened in the tennis clubs today?" Seiichi started a conversation as he read a book. "Something about inter-gender tennis, I believe?" he smiled at hs younger sister who pouted.

"Why are you asking me this when I know that you know about this already? You are the captain for the tennis team in Rikkai, right?" she turned to the TV watching an episode of an anime her upperclassman, Juri insisted her to watch. "To be honest, I can't wait for it. After all, everyone in the girls' division know each other, unless they're new in the tournaments..."

"Hmm..." the older kid hummed as their conversation ended. The two siblings minding their own things. 'At least her reason is not about looking at guys... that's good,' Seiichi smiled.

* * *

At the Akutagawa Residence; Jirou was reading 'Haiykyuu!' in the living room as he also listens to Juri and her anime 'Precure' which was on air right now. As the boy was reading one of his favorite manga, he thought of new ideas for his serve and volley play... Get it? Cause it's Haikyuu. He stood up and got his tennis bag, "I'm going to practice in the yard!" he yawned and left as Juri nods, continuing to watch this show full of magical girls.

Once the show was over she went to the yard and watched her brother practice his volley swings, 'looks fun' so she decided to join, getting her racket and swinging it as they talked about volleys. Juri listened, though some things Jirou talked about went pass her ears and left. 'There he goes again about some guy named Mar-something...' she yawned.

Funny they just fell asleep there, not really surprising... When an older guy got to the yard, he looked at his two younger siblings and sighed, scratching his blonde hair and picking up the girl, then dragging the boy going back in the house. Oh yeah, this is Akutagawa Kei the eldest who is dumped with responsibilities to taking care of his dear siblings. "Every time..." he grumbled.

Night time came and the tennis world in Japanese schools are still shocked about the long expected inter-gender tennis.

* * *

**Crows: I want to write more, but I'll save it for other chapters. Kei (OC) may show up in random times. Oh and OMAKEs are done when I just feel it needs to be done in a chapter.  
**

**About Juri, she only sleeps because it's a childhood influence things from Jirou. Even though she sleeps longer than him by at least 2 minutes more, she can stay awake better than him, even by just being around her friends. (Sometimes though, she is like Jirou though: falling sleep whenever) So she interacts more with people. More things can be found out in next chapter (Friendship Based Chapter full of people).  
**

**Please REVIEW so I can know if people are reading this and what they think about it. Thank you.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Atobe's Fast Recovery**

How did the king who got jabbed to the side by the queen, compose himself in only a few minutes, when he should be hurting till he gets home or till tomorrow? Well, let's just say it started when it was just the opening ceremony in Hyotei... Atobe Keigo was still a freshman at that time, and he declared himself as king of Hyotei Academy. He met Yoshio Natami who had dark raven hair up to the middle of her back and blue eyes the color of the sea... as the rich young man describes her.

On the first day, Atobe had a speech and everything went normal. There were classes, and he found out the girl was in his class. So why not go get acquainted... Yeah, by that meaning, 'turn on the charms, say sweet words and be a gentleman!' but this is Yoshio Natami, the queen (kinda) and tomboy who most people feared.

"Hey there, my name is Atobe Keigo, it is nice to meet such a fine beauty as yourself. May you please tell the great me your name, milady?" he held onto her hand and softly kissed the back of it like old English times. 'I am such a lady killer,' yeah Atobe Keigo... keep dreaming.

Surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Yoshio snatched her hand away from the new found king of Hyotei, and slapped him at the face. "Hey you egotistic king, can you not go near me? You disgust me," she walked away from Atobe as he stood there shocked. That was the day Yoshio Natami started to get annoyed of the great Atobe Keigo.

Everyday was an attempt to have a conversation with the girl, he boasted of how he took over the boys' tennis club and how he is going to win the nationals. Sometimes he compliments her, and even at least just saying hello (meaning: "Hello Yoshio; aren't you glad that I greet you every morning? You should be grateful that I am nice enough to grace you with my presence!"). This always happened, and it happens often due to the fact they were both in tennis clubs, student council, and same classes. And of course, everyday young Atobe Keigo gets either a jab, slap, kick or punch from young Natami.

Soon enough, he got used to the pain from his dear vice-president (and fellow captain); So as days go bye, the king can recover in just a few minutes from the queen's jabs rather than when they were 12 years old, when he had to be sent to the infirmary, or try not to yell in pain till he gets to his house (I mean mansion).

The two people were soon enough, established to be friend and rivals in some kind of way. Thus, frienemies.


End file.
